Godzilla Apocalypse: Healing Scars
by Snakemaster-S
Summary: Akira, now in charge of Tokyo's kaiju defense team, is troubled by past memories. When events that could obliterate the recovering world take place, will Akira find the courage he needs to protect mankind?
1. Prolouge

So, I plan on this being th final instalment of Godzilla Apocalypse. I really hope you enjoy it! I hope I can keep updating this regularly, my life just keeps getting buiser and busier... and don't be afraid to review! I don't bite... :3

* * *

Night air rushed by over the semi-barren landscape as a large red figure soared high above the ground. Sharp, green eyes pierced the darkness as the winged predator searched for its prey. Lurching ahead at sonic speeds, the flying Rodan had no idea that on this particular night, _itself _would be the hunted.

The kaiju's senses sharpened as another presence intruded its way into the howling wind, although no sounds alerted Rodan that it was another daikaiju. As Rodan casually turned its head to investigate, something cold and sharp struck his back, slicing and splitting skin with razor hot pain.

Rodan cried out in agony as warm blood splashed over his wings. The sound of the same object sliced through the air, but he swiftly rolled to the side. Luckily, no important muscles or tendons were cut from the first blow. A dark blur that was unrecognizable to Rodan rushed him from the side. The heavier kaiju slamming into him, making Rodan lose control of his flight. The air whipped around his scales as Rodan spiraled to the ground. Panicking, Rodan tried to move his wings but pain struck him like a lightning bolt, racing up and down his now broken limb.

Rodan grimaced as he looked at the eminent ground, trying to pull up with his good wing. For a split second, Rodan felt a warm current beneath him, and a hope filled his body. As he tried to lift his body, he made a bone-jarring slam into the rough terrain. He roared in shock as numbness filled multiple areas of his body and air was forced out of his lungs. In his awkward tilt, he rolled painfully across the ground, stirring up large clouds of earth in the traumatizing process.

Dust flew from the large kaiju's as he tumbled and skidded for nearly a kilometer. Rodan finally came to a painful stop; every bit of his body ached and protested with burning pain every time the kaiju tried to move. Rodan tried to search the sky for his attacker, but all that greeted his sight was the pitch-black sky and blurry patches of light he began seeing after the fall. An ominous thud on the ground alerted Rodan to the presence of his attacker. Before Rodan could get a good look at it, a shockwave of bright energy surged toward him.

"Gah!" I uttered a strangled cry as my body shot up off the couch. My eyes darted around the small room, trying to pick up anything abnormal in the dim light, but all was quiet in my small 'apartment.' Slowly, I lowered my body back down, staring at the ceiling while taking deep breaths.

The monitor (it didn't really deserve to be called a TV as it was way more advanced and less homely) was still on, illuminating the room with a soft blue light. I must have fallen asleep out in the main room while using it. Standing up, I walked over to the monitor and turned it off after checking the time; 4:53 AM. I sighed. There was no use trying to go back to sleep now.

As I made my way to the kitchen in order to find something to eat, a loud noise made me jump. I spun around at full speed, butter knife already positioned in my hand. I looked my fearsome enemy right in its glowing eyes to see it was… the phone. I breathed a sigh of exasperation and let the knife fall from my hands onto the counter. I had been jumping _way _too much lately. I walked back into the main room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice riddled with grogginess.

"Akira, sir?" a familiar voice – Hayato – asked on the other line.

"Don't call me that" I said firmly. Being promoted to the head of Tokyo's kaiju defense team wasn't a pleasant topic to think about, but I was reminded of the issue every day. The only reason I had achieved that goal was because the _real _leader and another member whom I shall not name had disappeared, more than likely, kidnapped. I pushed those terrible thoughts out of my mind…for now. "What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for the early call, but I have to inform you of something that happened less than two hours ago."

"Well, get on with it, then," I said, early – morning patience wearing thin.

"Sorry, si – Akira – oh, never mind. Anyway, the mining operation about 300 meters away from here found - "

"What was it?" I asked hastily. "Was it the Seatopians? Did they find Goro or Kazuko?"

"No Akira, I told you the base of the Seatopians is abandoned. There's no sign of them. The mining operation will revisit it next month. Hayato paused, and I could picture him biting his tongue in case something he said upset me. When I didn't say anything, he continued. "The miners came across a large underground cavern about 10 meters high and 20 meters wide. And in that cavern, was a vast cluster of eggs."

"Eggs?" I asked, making sure I heard him correctly.

"Yes." Hayato said. "The size of a full-grown man. As for the council, their only answer is kaiju, so we are in charge of investigating this.

Ah, the good old Council. There was nothing really bad about them, I guess. But I mean, who doesn't question authority at one point or another? They were a new group of 10 to 20 wealthy mean and women who ran this hell hole. The situation could have been worse, but what they say is law and some of their decisions aren't exactly beneficial for all. But if your one of the few people who can take down a small daikaiju with a gun, they have no real quarrel with you.

"Alright, then" I said. "See you in about an hour, Hayato."

I placed the phone back on its stand, but I miscalculated and it fell to the ground. I cursed and jumped back, and after that cursed even more for being so startled. Those tragic events had happened about half a year ago, but I was afraid I would never get my mental stability back for a long time.


	2. Haruna

And when I think it'll take me a short time to upload this chapter, it takes me two weeks... sigh... Short chapter, I know. They should get longer in the future.

* * *

As I removed my hand from the scanner and the doors to our headquarters hissed open, I nearly jumped for my gun when I saw a figure inside. As my fingers brushed against the holster, I was greeted with a soft "Good morning." I relaxed.

"Good morning, Haruna" I muttered back. I was still mistaking new recruits as intruders. I sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Haruna asked, gazing up at me with her soft, wide eyes. She pushed her bangs away from her eyes so she could see me better. It was the only part of her hair that was long enough to obstruct her vision.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine" I said, shrugging her off. "Where are the others?"

"They're on their way to the mine already. We got a message about something urgent happening down there and they left just a few minutes ago. I remained behind to tell you."

"Thank you, Haruna. If it's urgent, then we have no time to waste. Let's go." I started to walk away, but then I felt Haruna's hand grab my shoulder. I turned back to her, puzzled.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Akira?"

"Yeah," I took a deep breath. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I had told this lie a hundred times, it was no harder to say now.

"You had another dream again, didn't you?" she asked, but I saw it in her face that she already knew the answer. Somehow, in just a split second, I was overcome with anger.

"Yes! Yes, Haruna, I did! It was another fucking stupid dream about that unknown kaiju again! What more do you want me to say? We talk about this issue over and over again but we never figure out a solution!"

"Then maybe you should ask someone else for advice instead of me…?"

"Who? Who, Haruna? Goro? Oh yeah, that's right, he's fucking gone! The last I ever saw of him was in a dream a while ago, right after…"

"You got the spores of Biollante in your back?" Haruna asked.

Realization passed between us like a burst of sparks. The anger vanished from my mind. "My god… how come I never thought of this before? Could that be it?"

"Uh… from a scientific point of view, it's highly improbable, unless chemicals in the spores were triggering memories and fears that are in your mind."

"But maybe it's not a scientific thing. Maybe Erika is trying to tell me something! The spores _are _hers, after all."

"But Akira…" she said hesitantly, as if she were afraid of speaking her mind, "Spores aren't vessels of thought or emotion, it's just a plant. I mean…. Spores are seedlings. You can't possibly believe…"

"I can't believe, Haruna. But I can hope."

Haruna was silent for a while. She then said quietly, "I think you need to move on, Akira. You need to let it go. That's why the dreams you experience are so terrifying. If you don't think these thoughts, they will vanish. The past is _gone. _Please just look into the future and continue with your progress in life. Please don't stress yourself Akira; I'm starting to get really concerned."

I tried to look up at Haruna, I really did, but I just couldn't do it. I felt the corners of my eyes wet with small tears. I opened my mouth to say _something, _but then my watch-like device which was around my wrist (it's not really a watch per say, this isn't a spy movie) buzzed, displaying an incoming message from Hayato. I lifted the watch to my mouth to speak, but I was still chocked up to say anything. Slowly, Haruna stepped over to me. She gently lifted my wrist and spoke into the device. The conversation was a blur to me, but I made out a few things about us meeting the rest of the team down in the mines.

When the two were finished, she looked at me and said "C'mon, let's go meet them there. Be strong, Akira. You're a great leader, you just need to clear your mind."

Listening to her, I took a few deep breaths and sighed. Haruna gave my wrist a playful tug and started to walk away. I looked up into her bright, smiling face and for the first time in a while, I smiled, too.


	3. Tunnels

More character development before the main action... bear with me!

* * *

While walking down the dimly lit, cramped mining tunnels, my mind decided that it was a good idea to think about the American movie _My Bloody Valentine. _I shuddered with anticipation. Great. Way to go, Akira, for now scaring yourself silly.

The sound of more boots crunching on loose stones behind me made me jump. I turned my head quickly to see four more miner's masks staring at me with their mounted headlamps. However, this was a group of young adults with scientific equipment and weapons, not a group of psychopaths with pickaxes.

Hayato and Haruna were right behind me, murmuring quietly about underground GPSs and other scientific… stuff. They didn't even notice me look at them. The only thing Hayato did was shield a screen from the glare of my headlamp. Where _Kazuko _should have been was Masuyo, a new recruit. Her long, red-dyed hair stuck out of the back of her mask, illuminated by the light of my headlamp. Hayato and I recruited Masuyo because of her knowledge in biology and animal behavior – which included kaiju. When she wasn't helping with the team's business, she was tracking the recovering populations of native animals in the Kanto region.

And last but not least was Kenshin. Kenshin, in my opinion, could have been the leader of this group. His physical resemblance to Goro was striking, although Goro was about 10 years older than Kenshin. The one thing that kept Kenshin back was his anxiety and paranoia. Although I don't like to admit it, one of my personal goals is to not become like Kenshin… even though I'm on my way there.

"Stop!" Hayato shouted suddenly, his voice ringing down the long, narrow passageway. We all stopped in our tracks and turned to look at him in curiosity. "What is it, Hayato?" I asked.

"Well," Hayato said in his matter-of fact tone, "I believe we took the wrong path to the chamber. According to the GPS, we're somewhere… above the cavern. "

"Is that so?" Haruna asked. "My GPS says were still several hundred meters away…" The two moved in closer so that they could inspect each other's results. I thought I heard a faint cracking noise as they did so, but I shrugged it off. It's just my worries getting to me.

Meanwhile, Kenshin moved to the head of the group and looked into the darkness that lay before us. "It seems like this tunnel does continue onward for a while…" he muttered to himself. As Kenshin took a few steps forward, I heard the cracking – but louder this time. I know it wasn't just me this time because Kenshin turned around and looked at me, fear dancing in his eyes.

I raised a hand to warn him, realizing the urgency of the situation. We definitely were above the cavern. _Right _above it. "Don't move" I whispered to Kenshin. Everyone looked at me, puzzled. Kenshin swayed slightly, off put by his sudden halt. I looked back toward Hayato, about to ask him what to do. That was when the floor fell beneath me and Kenshin.

When I say the floor dropped – I mean it felt like everything dropped. In a split second, my feet weren't on a solid surface and I was rushing past damp, underground air. My organs seemed to fall faster than my body, leaving a sick, twisted feeling deep inside my stomach. The world seemed to slow down as I was free falling, until the scary part happened. Everything was over in a moment.

My body hit the ground and literally bounced a few centimeters. There was a thump as the breath left my body and my ribs cracked against the cold ground. Small stones were embedded into my skin from the harsh impact. As my head spun around and around, my breathing slowed to normal and pain started to kick in. I groaned as I tried to move, shifting bleeding body parts in the darkness. I flipped myself over and looked up at the dim light above me. How the hell did I survive this fall?

Suddenly, I was startled by a sharp, wet coughing; a mixture of dust and blood. My head quickly turned – painfully popping a few vertebrae – and I saw Kenshin, propped up against the side of the cavern. I scrambled to find my feet and staggered over, fighting the pain through clenched teeth. "Kenshin! Kenshin! Can you hear me?" I shouted, waving my hand in front of his face.

Kenshin coughed again, dirty blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "Yes…" he muttered, not looking up.

"Hey, look at me, I said sternly. I lifted his chin with my hand so that he was staring in my direction. I made a peace sign in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked.

Kenshin looked at my head blankly. "…2?" he asked.

I sighed with relief. "Good. How'd you survive the fall, Kenshin?"

"I honestly don't know."

I craned my next up to the ceiling, where the faint spot of light coming from the tunnel looked like the size of a pinhead. "Can anyone hear me?" I shouted toward the tunnel at the top of my voice. From above, I heard someone – I couldn't distinguish who – answer yes.

"Okay!" I shouted back. "Go and get some more gear and try to come down into the cavern. We're okay down here. If…" before I could say anymore, I felt Kenshin tapping at my side. "What is it Kenshin?" I asked. However, Kenshin didn't reply, he only pointed away from us. I turned around and gasped.

On the opposite side of this huge, dim cavern, there was the entrance that the original miners used. However, block it were hundreds upon hundreds of _eggs, _the size of me and Kenshin. "Holy shit…" I muttered. I felt another tap on my side. "What is it _now _Kenshin, I snapped, patience wearing thin.

"That wasn't me Akira" he said. I could detect the fear in his voice. "I was trying to tell you I saw something moving. It just ran right past us!"

"Well speak up next time!" I shouted, my own stress level rising.

"I just took a nasty fall, give me a break!" said Kenshin, still dazed. In the distance, the slipping of loose stones caught my attention. "God damn it!" I hissed pulling my gun out of its holster. I looked back up at the cavern ceiling and shouted. "Hurry! We're not alone down here!"

That was when something attacked.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and if you have any feedback or constructive critism, let me know! ;D


End file.
